towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hardness and Grace "Härte und Gnade"
'' DEUS EX OBSCURITAS '' D'er Imperiale Rat steht für Sicherheit, Demokratie und Meinungsfreiheit. Bürgerrechte und eine Gleichstellung von Minderheiten. Der Wissenschaft stehen fast alle Wege offen. Für die Medien und Kunst gibt es fast keine Zensur. Das und vieles mehr birgt aber auch immer eine Gefahr für die innere Sicherheit. Denn es kam und kommt immer wieder vor, dass schwarze Schafe diese Freiheiten missbrauchen. Unsere Aufgabe ist es diese Subjekte zu beobachten, zu stellen und wenn es notwendig ist sie auszulöschen. Wir sind die Vollstrecker, nur dem Militärgericht unterstellt. center|700px ''Samstag der 5.08.100.000 n.n.Z in einem geheimen Ort irgendwo in Atero. „Sie wissen was zu tun ist,“ sprach der Agori in schwarzem Designeranzug zu einem anderen hinter dem Schreibtisch, „hier ist der Beschluss den sie brauchen.“ Der andere Agori nickte und warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Deckblatt des Dokuments. Nach dem sich beide Männer verabschiedet hatten, ließ sich der Agori wieder in den Bürostuhl sinken. Die Sitzung war wohl nicht so nach Plan verlaufen, dachte der Agori, die Befürchtungen mussten sich bewahrheitet haben. Nicht gut, gestand sich der Agori ein, jetzt half nur noch Plan B. Mit einem Tastendruck gab der Agori den Befehl weiter und fuhr den Computer herunter. An einem anderen Ort in Atero. Die Türen zur Rüstkammer schoben sich auf. Zwei Männer und eine Frau betraten den schwer abgesicherten Raum. Ein jeder gab nun in der Konsole an der Wand einen Code ein. Die drei Agori legten die schwarzen Rüstungen an und nahmen die Waffen aus den Wandhalterungen. Zwei schwere Pistolen des Typs 380 A „Vergelter“, ein automatisches Gewehr Typ Phantom II mit Sturm- und Scharfschützen Modus, eine Drillblade Nahkampfwaffe. Zuletzt hoben die drei Agori die Helme von den Halterungen und setzten sie auf. Nun verließen sie den Raum.'' '''''Prolog: L'ilith verließ die Medistation um sich wieder der ursprünglichen Aufgabe zu zuwenden. In der Workstation beschäftigte sie sich weiter mit einer zweiten geborgenen Stalker Drohne. Mittlerweile erwachte auch Dragosh und stand auf. „Wo sind wir?“ fragte er irritiert und müde, „warum habe ich nur noch leichte Kopfschmerzen?“ „Die Vollstrecker haben uns gerettet und hier nach Checkpoint Delta gebracht,“ erklärte Shiva mit zufriedener aber auch leicht nachdenklicher Stimme, „sie haben uns vor den Drohnen gerettet, auch wenn es eine recht schmerzhafte Rettung war.“ „Die Drohnen sind also nicht von denen?“ erkundigte sich der Zesk mit leichter Skepsis, „von wem sind sie dann?“ „Die Lobby hat die Stalker Drohnen geschickt,“ sprach eine freundliche Frauenstimme traurig und besorgt, „vielleicht aber auch zurück gelassen.“ „Vielen dank für unsere Rettung,“ bedankte sich der Zesk und schämte sich, „ich dachte erst ihr wolltet uns auch angreifen.“ „Nun ja,“ lächelte Lilith, „das hätte jeder gedacht, der sich in eurer Situation befand.“ „Doch hätten wir euch über Funk gewarnt,“ sprach die Vollstreckerin zuversichtlich, „wären wir alle drauf gegangen.“ „Die Drohnen sind für zwei Aufgaben programmiert worden,“ erklärte Lilith und zeigte auf die Tür zur Workstation, „bitte folgen sie mir, dass ich es ihnen zeigen kann.“ Die zwei Zesk folgten der Vollstreckerin und blieben erst vor einer Werkbank stehen. Auf dieser lag der Kopfteil einer Drohne. „Die Stalker sollen jede Form von Funkverbindungen eliminieren,“ bemerkte Lilith jetzt mit eiskalter Stimme, „das andere ist die Manipulation der Hordika und Visorak.“ „Ersteres erklärt sich irgend wie von selbst,“ meinte Dragosh mit gerunzelter Stirn, „Sender und Empfänger orten und vernichten.“ „Aber wie werden die Monster manipuliert?“ wollte der Zesk wissen, „wir konnten weder etwas hören oder riechen.“ „Wir konnten auch keine Signale auffangen,“ meinte die Vollstreckerin, „doch als wir zwei Drohnen zerlegten fanden wir auch die Erklärung dafür.“ „Unter anderem auch den,“ beendete Lilith nachdenklich, „warum ihr es nicht wittern konntet.“ Die Vollstreckerin reichte den Zesk je einen Zylinder. Diese waren 12 cm lang und hatten einen Durchmesser von 2,4 cm. „In diesen Gefäßen sind zwei Flüssigkeiten,“ erklärte Lilith und ihre Stimme wurde ernster, „diese bilden zusammen einen synthetischen Protodermis Geruch.“ „Den können nur Wesen wahrnehmen,“ schlussfolgerte Shiva und fühlte sich zurecht sauer, „deren Entwicklung mit echter Protodermis maßgeblich zu tun hat.“ Die Vollstreckerin nickte bestätigend. „'''K'önnen wir das für uns ausnutzen?“ wollte Dragosh wissen und hoffte auf eine Bestätigung, „Ja oder Nein?“ „Ja und Nein, oder anders gesagt bedingt,“ erwiderte Lilith und lächelte, „wir können den Umstand ausnutzen, dass sie uns nicht angreifen, die Manipulation ändern aber noch nicht.“ „Ich suche nach einer Möglichkeit die Manipulation zu beeinflussen,“ sprach die Vollstreckerin, „wir hatten auch schon daran gedacht, die Monster auf diese Weise zu erledigen.“ „Zumal der oder diejenigen,“ gab die Vollstreckerin zu bedenken und nahm dabei wieder ernste Züge an, „die Monster als Waffe gegen uns verwenden könnte.“ „Wer hat die Drohnen noch mal Geschickt oder zurück gelassen?“ fragte Shiva jetzt ebenfalls mit ernster Stimme, „sie sagten gerade es wäre die Lobby gewesen.“ Die Vollstreckerin nickte, „sie haben richtig zu gehört.“ „Die Lobby besteht aus elf Wissenschaftlern,“ erklärte Lilith und ballte die Fäuste, „anders als die Mehrheit des Wissenschaftsausschusses sehen diese Leute eine Bedrohung in Objekt 3112 Mata Nui.“ „Nun kommt das eigentliche Problem,“ fuhr die Vollstreckerin fort, „ihr Vorschlag, die Vernichtung sei die einzige Lösung, stieß auf 1/3 der Stimmen im imperialen Rat.“ „Den Rest können sie sich wahrscheinlich denken,“ beendet Lilith und schlug mit beiden Fäusten auf den Tisch, „alles daran zu setzten auf eine 2/3 Mehrheit zu kommen.“ „Sie und wir wurden geschickt, dem entgegen zu wirken,“ sprach nun eine Männerstimme welche Dragosh und Shiva nicht kannten, „sie um die wissenschaftlichen Theorien der Lobby zu entkräften, wir um ein gezieltes Eingreifen vor Ort zu verhindern.“ „Mein Name ist Barney Calhoun,“ stellte sich der Vollstrecker vor, „verzeihen sie mir die Unhöflichkeit mich nicht so fort vorzustellen.“ „Dies ist Shiva De Stephano,“ stellte der Zesk seine Gefährtin vor, „mein Name ist Dragosh Paleon.“ „Ihr meint das die Drohnen durch die Manipulation ein falsches Bild liefern sollen,“ schlussfolgerte Shiva und musterte den Agori, „damit die Bemühungen der anderen Wissenschaftler bei der Bevölkerung auf taube Ohren stößt.“ Der Agori hatte die gleiche blasse Haut, Augen und Haarfarbe wie Lilith. „Ganz genau,“ bestätigte Barney und runzelte die Stirn, „doch das ist nur der Anfang von allem.“ „Wie meinen sie das?“ erkundigte sich Dragosh, „ich erinnere mich, dass sie bei unserem ersten Treffen sechs Replikaten erwähnten.“ Barny und Lilith sahen Dragosh an und nickten.'' '''''Nachwort „Sie haben sich gut erinnert,“ bestätigte Frederic und freute sich die Zesk wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen,“ „Die Stalker Drohnen sollen eine Szenerie vorbereiteten,“ betonte der Vollstrecker finster, „bevor die sechs Replikaten eintreffen.“ „Diese bringen die Bombe mit und positionieren sie an der richtigen Stelle,“ beendet Frederic den Satz, „dann schicken sie eine Nachricht mit der vorbereiteten Szenerie an die Lobby.“ „Letztere zeigt diese Bilder und Video Aufzeichnungen der Öffentlichkeit,“ malte Shiva die Situation aus, „welche dann für die Vernichtung stimmt, was wiederum die Zündung der Bombe nach sich zieht.“ Erneut nickten die Vollstrecker bestätigend. Kapitel 1: Dirty Truth "Dreckige Wahrheit " „'''D'a sie jetzt mit vier Augen und zwei Ohren mitten im Sumpf stecken,“ sprach Frederic mit einer Stimme die so wohl Ernst als auch Vertraut klang, „sollten sie auch die ganze dreckige Wahrheit erfahren.“ „Das hört sich gar nicht gut an,“ erwiderte Dragosh mit gemischten Gefühlen, „und danke für ihr Vertrauen.“ „Nichts zu danken,“ antwortete der Vollstrecker und seine Stimme lockerte sich, „wir stecken alle im selben Boot und sie sind gute Leute.“ „Die Lobby spielt ein mieses Spiel und es liegt an uns,“ beendete Frederic mit entschlossener Stimme, „es zu verhindern.“ „Auch wenn ihr die Züge des Gegners nicht kennt?“ meinte Shiva und grinste finster, „und wir von Monstern umzingelt sind, wir sind dabei!“ „Gut,“ freute sich Frederic, „nun aber zu den Dingen die ihr wissen müsst, bevor wir unsere Mission fortführen.“ „Eine Sache noch vorweg,“ warf Lilith ein, „auch wenn wir gemeinsame Sache machen, werden wir getrennte Wege gehen.“ „Dazu aber später,“ übernahm Frederic wieder das Wort, „jetzt zu den Informationen;'' „Alles begann vor fünfzehn Jahren, mit dem Fund der ersten Teile eines Riesenroboters. Dieser bekam das Aktenzeichen GR und den Namen Objekt 3111 "Steel Giant". Damals wussten wir noch nicht wer diese Maschine gebaut hatte. Die imperialen Wissenschaftler gingen davon aus, dass Agori aus der Zeit vor dem großen Zerbrechen die Erbauer waren. Da das Wissen um die schreckliche Vergangenheit weit gehend in Vergessenheit geraten war. Fünf Jahre blieb es auch so und die Presse brachte es auch so unter das Volk. Doch einige wenige Wissenschaftler waren anderer Meinung. Doch ihre Theorien fanden kein Gehör. Was sie in den fünf Jahren taten, wissen wir nicht, doch vor zehn Jahren fand ein Archäologe ein Buch. Dies bestätigte was die Minderheit des Wissenschaftsausschusses vermutet hatten. Der riesige Roboter wurde von den großen Wesen gebaut. Da die Wissenschaft wenig spirituell Veranlagt war, nannte man die Erbauer schlicht weg Außerirdische. Das Buch beschrieb eine Prophezeiung welche in Form eines zweiten Roboters die Planeten wieder vereinigen sollte. Dies machte jetzt allen Wissenschaftlern und dem ganzen Rat Angst. Da diese Wiedervereinigung unsere Welt zerstören würde. Doch es kam nicht so, denn dass Buch hatte einen Zeitraum von 100.000 Jahren angegeben.“ „'''S'o viel zum ersten Teil“ beendete der Vollstrecker und legte seine Stirn in Falten, „nun zum zweiten Teil;“'' Demnach hätte diese Vereinigung längst passiert sein müssen. So legte sich die Angst des Rates und der Mehrheit des Wissenschaftsausschusses wieder. Nur die kleine Minderheit hielt an der Prophezeiung feste. Sie schaffte es schließlich, das ein Team nach Aqua Magna reiste um sich ein Bild über den Zustand des zweiten Roboters, der uns als Objekt 3112 "Mata Nui" bekannt ist, zu machen. Das Ergebnis entkräftete die Bedrohung weiter. Dies lies die Minderheit aber nicht auf sich sitzen. Sie mussten eine Bedrohung schaffen, welche Objekt 3112 und die Prophezeiung als Hintergrund hatte. So beauftragten sie einen begabten Autor eine religiöse Bewegung auf zubauen. Dies war die so genannte "Wing Coon Sekte". Diese wurde allerdings rechtzeitig enttarnt. Die Gründungsmitglieder wurden alle ausgelöscht. Nur der Autor überlebte. Da wir ihn rechtzeitig finden und somit retten konnten. In Sicherheit gestand er uns, dass er von einem unbekannten dafür bezahlt wurde, die Sekte zu gründen. Später bekam er eine neue Identität. Doch wussten wir immer noch nicht, wer hinter alle dem steckte. Doch die Drahtzieher ließen nicht locker. Diesmal kam ihnen jedoch etwas nützlichen dazwischen und sie mussten keine Gerüchte erfinden oder Tatsachen verdrehen. Da es ein reales Problem in Objekt 3112 "Mata Nui" gab.“ „'''S'o viel zum zweiten Teil“ beendete Frederic und eine leichte Wut war in seiner Stimme zu hören, „nun zum dritten und letzten Teil;“'' „Zum Ärger der Drahtzieher bestätige auch dieser Vorfall das von Objekt 3112 keine Gefahr aus ging. So versuchte man durch innere Unruhen sich Gehör zu verschaffen. So wurden erneut Agori manipuliert um eine Rebellion an zu stacheln. Erneut mit der Prophezeiung als Hintergrund. Die "wahren Glatorianer" waren geboren. Auch hier kam den Drahtziehern das Schicksal etwas entgegen. Den das "Wesen Mata Nui" landete auf Bara Magna. Doch die Hoffnung der Drahtzieher erfüllten sich nicht. Das Wesen, dieser Toa, ließ sich nicht für die Sache gewinnen und auch die Rebellion wurde am 16.08.100.000 n.n.Z. blutig niedergeschlagen. Es hätte an diesem Tag ein Ende haben können. Doch gaben die Drahtzieher immer noch nicht klein bei. Sie gruben das Hordika Virus aus den Akten und arbeiteten einen neuen und hoffentlich letzten Versuch aus, die Vernichtung von Objekt 3112 "Mata Nui" zu erzwingen. Doch wie genau dieser Plan wirklich aussieht, wissen wir nicht.“ „'''A'us diesem Grund, den letzten Versuch zu vereiteln, sind sie und wir hier,“ beendete der Vollstrecker den Bericht, „jetzt wissen sie alles was gewusst werden sollte.“ „Nun zurück zu dem was ich sagte,“ übernahm Lilith jetzt das Wort, „es würde unser Vorhaben beschleunigen, wenn sie einen Teil der Aufgabe übernehmen, natürlich nur wenn sie es auch wirklich wollen.“ „Wenn nicht ist das auch in Ordnung,“ meinte die junge Frau wenn auch mit trauriger Stimme, „wir möchten sie nicht dazu zwingen.“ „Ob sie auf unsere Hilfe angewiesen sind oder nicht,“ bestätigten die drei Zesk entschlossen, „wir sind dabei!“ „Das freut mich,“ erwiderte Lilith dankbar und erleichtert, "denn die Matoraner werden euch brauchen."'' Kapitel 2: Three Steps "Drei Schritte" „'''U'nd wie genau können wir euch helfen?“ fragte Shiva neugierig, „wie wichtig ist es wirklich?“ „Wir haben sechs Fahrzeuge und ausreichend Waffen, Munition und Rüstungen mit nach Metru Nui gebracht,“ erklärte Lilith und führte die Zesk in die Halle welche dem Checkpoint als Deckung diente, „Diese muss der Enklave überbracht werden,“ fuhr die junge Agori fort, „des weiteren müssen die Matoraner in der Nutzung eingewiesen werden.“ „Das sollte eigentlich unsere erstes Missionsziel sein,“ übernahm Frederic das Wort und man sah im an, dass es ihm schwer fiel sachlich zu bleiben, „doch dann wurden die Stalker Drohnen frühzeitig aktiviert.“ „Nun mussten wir uns um die erste Welle der Stalker kümmern,“ sprach er weiter, „Fünf von Neun haben wir erwischt, vier sind noch irgend wo da draußen.“ „Sie üben durch einen synthetisches Geruchsmittel Einfluss auf die Kreaturen aus,“ beendete der Vollstrecker, „deshalb hat das Vernichten der Drohnen für uns oberste Priorität.“ „Wir wollten das Ausrüsten und Ausbilden der Matoraner später erledigen,“ meinte Lilith mit gespielter Sachlichkeit, „doch wenn sie diese Aufgabe übernehmen, können wir sofort in die Dritte übergehen.“ „Was genau wäre die dritte Aufgabe?“ wollte Dragosh wissen, „das Ausschalten der letzten Drohnen?“ „Das auch,“ erwiderte Barney als einziger weder Sauer oder Betroffen, „wir müssen den nächsten Schritte des Feindes heraus finden.“ „Bisher stützen wir uns nur auf Vermutungen,“ bemerkte Frederic und zeigte auf eine der kaputten Drohnen die in der Halle lag, „wir hoffen das uns der Speicher dieser Blechratten etwas mehr Aufschluss über die Pläne des Feindes gibt.“ „Also wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?“ wollte Nova wissen, „wir sind Drei und da stehen sechs Fahrzeuge.“ „Jeder von uns fährt eines,“ sprach Lilith zuversichtlich, „wenn die Fahrzeuge am Ziel sind, ziehen wir uns zurück und ihr bleibt bei den Matoranern, sie werden eure Hilfe brauchen.“ „Für wie viele Matoraner ist die Ausrüstung?“ fragte Dragosh mit gerunzelter Stirn, „gehört auch Werkzeug dazu?“ „Waffen und Rüstungen für einhundertfünfzig Matoraner,“ sprach Lilith und lächelte, „dazu genug Munition, Medikits und Werkzeug, ich habe an alles gedacht,“ „Sie haben an alles Gedacht?“ entglitt es Shiva und sie starrte auf die junge Agori, „haben sie diese Ausrüstung etwas beschafft?“ Lilith nickte, „ja, ich habe all das bezahlt, es ist so eine Art Wiedergutmachung.“ „Warum?!“ wollte Dragosh wissen, „sie tragen doch keine Schuld an der Katastrophe.“ „Nicht direkt,“ bedauerte die Vollstreckerin traurig, „indirekt aber schon.“ „Ich erzähle euch das aber ein anderes Mal,“ beendete Lilith den Satz mit leiser Stimme, „wenn der Kampf in Metru Nui ausgestanden ist.“'' D'as Tageslicht weckte den Mittwoch 232.09.100.000 n.n.Z, und die Sechs ließen sich nur sehr wenig Zeit zum Frühstücken. Die Vollstrecker wiesen die Zesk noch einmal in ihr Vorhaben ein und in das damit verbundene Risiko. Sie würden die Zesk bis zur Basis der Enklave begleiten, dann würden sie sich auf die Jagd nach den letzten Stalker Drohnen von ihnen trennen. Die Zesk wussten was zu tun war, eine Ausbildung mit den Waffen und Rüstungen der Agori. Um 9:50 Uhr verließen die sechs Fahrzeuge das Versteckt. Sie fuhren in einem Konvoi an den Ruinen und Schuttbergen vorbei. Entlang an den manipulierten Visorak und Hordika. Zu Gefechten kam es nicht, denn die Kreaturen schienen sich wieder mal nicht für sie zu interessieren. Erst als sie Ga Metru erreichten, änderte sich dies abrupt. Die Bestien griffen den Konvoi an. Die Maschinenkanonen ratterten explosive Projektile in die Kreaturen. Die von vorne angriffen wurden einfach platt gemacht. Silbriges Blut und zerfetzte Leiber blieben hinter den Fahrzeugen zurück. Von Stalker Drohnen keine Spur, denn hier hielten sich auch keine Visorak auf. Die Schrottfestung der Enklave kam immer näher, aber auch die Zahl der Hordika nahm zu. Erst jetzt eröffnete sich die Situation wirklich. Die Bestien befanden sich in einem Angriff auf die Festung. Der Konvoi war in das brutale Gefecht geraten. Die Sechs hielten die Lenkräder feste und die Füße auf dem Gaspedal. Lilith, die dem Konvoi voraus fuhr beschleunigte, lenkte gegen und ging in eine starke Bremse. Das gepanzerte Fahrzeug drehte sich um die eigene Achse und mähte etliche Hordika um. Frederic wiederholte das Manöver und sicherte die andere Seite neben dem Tor. Die Matoraner schienen nicht mit Hilfe gerechnet zu haben. Das war ihnen deutlich an zusehen. Das Rattern der Maschinenkanonen und das hysterische Geschrei der Hordika halte die Mauern hinauf. In einem Moment auf den anderen kam der Ansturm der Kreaturen zum Stillstand. Der Grund offenbarte sich nach einigen Sekunden. Begleitet von kleinen Blitzen und Funken schälte sich eine Stalker Drohne aus dem Nichts und viel zur Seite um. Ihr metallener Körper glich einem qualmendem Sieb. „Viel Glück,“ sprach Lilith und stieg aus einem der Laster, „ich hoffe wir sehen uns wieder.“ Als nächstes sprangen Frederic und Barney aus den Fahrzeugen, auch sie verabschiedeten sich und schlossen ihrer Kameradin auf. Die Zesk sahen zu wie sich auf den schwarzen Rüstungen erst Hexfelder bildeten, welche dann langsam mit der Umgebung verschmolzen. Zuletzt blinkten noch einmal sechs Augen der Helme auf, bevor die Vollstrecker völlig unsichtbar waren. Jetzt öffneten die Matoraner das Tor und die Zesk fuhren die Fahrzeuge nach einander in die Festung. „Mögen die Drei Erfolg haben,“ meinte Dragosh nachdenklich, „ich wünsche es ihnen von ganzem Herzen.“ Der Turaga der Enklave schritt von seinen Leibwachen begleitet vor die Zesk. Eine Traube aus Matoranern stand mit neugierigen Blicken um sie herum. „Es gibt viel zu tun,“ meinte Shiva und klopfte ihren Freunden auf die Schultern, „los ans Werk!“ D'''ie Dunkelheit verdrängte langsam das Tageslicht. Mit jeder Stunde kehrte wieder Leben in den Ruinen ein. Bald wimmelte es von Hordika und Visorak zwischen den Fragmenten der einst blühenden Metropole. Nur von den Drohnen keine Spur. Die Vollstrecker waren sich aber sicher, dass sich auch die letzten Stalker unter den Kreaturen befinden mussten. Die Drei trennten sich und jeder suchte sich eine geeignete Position um den Platz zu überwachen. Lilith hatte in den Überresten eines Hochhauses die für sich ideale Stellung gefunden. Barney wiederum in einem zum Teil eingestürzten Parkhauses. Frederic verschanzte sich in einem maroden Verwaltungsgebäude. Das die Bestien sich nicht bekämpften bestätigte die Anwesenheit der Stalker Drohnen. Es gab nur eines was die Wirkung des synthetischen Geruchsmittels aufhob, echtes Blut. Die Vollstrecker betätigten die Abzüge. Drei Kreaturen gingen augenblicklich zu Boden. Es dauerte nicht lange und die übrigen Hordika und Visorak verfielen in ihren Blutrausch. Weitere Schüsse folgten und die Kreaturen fielen über die Angeschossenen her. Barney stellte eine Verbindung zu der Schneidmine her. Der Vollstrecker zündete sie während er sich fest auf den Boden presste. Erst war ein leises Summen und einige Sekunden später ein Pfeifen zu hören. Ein grelles blaues Licht erhellte die Nacht und erlosch wieder. Der Agori warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den Platz und erblickte etliche Kreaturen die regungslos dastanden. Nach einander jedoch vielen sie in Zwei geteilt um. Die Schneidmine hatte die Hordika sauber auf Hüfthöhe durch geschnitten. Ihr kümmerliches Dasein war sofort beendet. Den Visorak hatte sie die Beine abgetrennt. Die Kreaturen lagen widerlich kreischend in ihren silbernen Blutlachen. Jetzt zündete Lilith die zweite Schneidmine. Summend sprang diese hoch und mit einem Pfeifen breitete sich ein Ring aus hellblauem Plasma aus. Dieser schnitt sauber durch die Hordika und Visorak. Frederic zündete die dritte und setzte den letzten Bestien auf dem Platz ein blutiges Ende. Jetzt ruhten die Augen auf dem von halbierten Körpern und silbernem Blutlachen übersäten Platz. An drei Stellen waren kleine Blitze zu sehen, die an Hexfeldern entlang zu tanzen schienen. Aus dem Nichts schälten sich die Stalker Drohnen. ''Kapitel 3: Swords and Shields "Schwerter und Schilder" A'm Morgen den Donnerstag den 24.02.09.100.000 n.n.Z, untersuchten die Executer das Gebiet nach überlebenden Kreaturen. Sie fanden nur wenige, welche sie auf der Stelle hinrichteten. Desto näher sie den Ruinen kamen, um so genauer betrachteten sie die Leichen der Hordika. Die meisten waren enthauptet worden oder wiesen tiefe Stichverletzungen auf. „Das waren saubere Schnitte oder Stiche,“ bemerkte Barney überrascht und scannte die Verletzungen, „die Angreifer verwendeten Virbroschwerter oder Plasmaklingen.“ Lilith sah sich eine andere Leiche an, die an einem Überrest einer Wand lag. Dem Schädel fehlten etliche Zähne als ob der Bestie in das geöffnete Mundwerk geschlagen wurde. Auch wiesen die Wanken Einschnitte auf. „Wie kam dieser Hordika ums Leben?“ fragte Frederic mit einem Lächeln unter seinem Helm, „der in der einen Ecke weißt die gleichen Verletzungen auf.“ „Die Stichverletzungen sind eindeutig die tödlichen,“ erwiderte Lilith und rätselte über den malträtierten Schädel, „doch die Kopfverletzungen geben mir Rätsel auf.“ „Auf dem ersten Blick lässt sich aber auf einen harten und präzisen Schlag setzten,“ fuhr die Vollstreckerin mit ernster Stimme fort, „aber ich kann nicht sagen mit was zugeschlagen wurde.“ „Hey Leute,“ bemerkte Barney aufgeregt, „dann könnt ihr es selber sehen.“ Rasch eilten sie zu ihrem Kameraden und duckten sich weg und aktivierten wieder das Tarnsystem. Auf dem Platz, etwa 800 Meter vor ihnen kämpften vier Gestalten mit einer kleineren Meute Hordika. So wurden sie Zeugen wie die Bestien kalt gemacht wurden. Eine der Gestalten in einer grün / silbernen Rüstung kämpfte nach einem fast vergessenen System. Doch dies schien sich jetzt als äußerst effektiv zu erweisen. Per HUD ließ sich das Gefecht noch einmal in Zeitlupe sehen. Mit der Schildkannte schlug sie dem Hordika in den Kiefer und drückte ihn gegen die Ruine. Dann stach sie zu. Eine andere schlug so die Bestien nach hinten um ihnen dann im Fall die Kehlen zu durchtrennen. Zudem waren diese vier Kämpfer außerordentlich schnell und beweglich. „Das sind Turaga,“ stellte Frederic fest und rekonstruierte das Gefecht noch mal in seinem Helmcomputer, „was wollen die hier?“ „'''K'eine Ahnung,“ erwiderte Lilith und behielt dabei die Umgebung im Auge, „sie ziehen sich aber in eines der Hochhäuser zurück.“ „Wir bleiben ihnen auf der Spur,“ bemerkte Barney vorsichtig, „vielleicht hat die Lobby erneut ihren Plan geändert.“ Aber nicht nur die Vollstrecker folgten den vier Kämpfern. Die Hordika taten es auch. Köpfe runter, deutete Barney durch ein Helmsignal und die Drei suchten rasch eine Deckung. Jetzt rückten Scharen von Visrok auf die Ruinen zu. Etwa zeitgleich erschienen die vier Kämpfer auf dem Dach. Was zunächst nach einer aussichtslosen Situation aussah, entpuppte sich als geniale Angriffsposition. Die Helmkameras zeichneten alles auf. Die Visorak liefen an dem Gebäude hoch und zwei der Kämpfer brauchten nur im richtigen Moment mit ihren Schwertern zuschlagen oder stechen. Die Körper der erschlagenen Kreaturen vielen nach unten und rissen mit unter andere Visorak mit in die Tiefe. Jetzt taten die Kämpfer etwas, dass den Vollstreckern einige Fragen beantwortete aber wiederum auch eine ganze Reihe Neue aufgab. Die vier Kämpfer rannten geradewegs das Gebäude hinunter als ob die Schwerkraft für sie keine Bedeutung hatte. Dabei schwangen sie ihre Schwerter in grazilen Bewegungen. Erneut rieselten unzählige Bestien in die Tiefe. Etwa dreißig Meter vor dem Boden sprangen die Kämpfer ab. Sie kamen nahe zu Sachte mit beiden Beinen und einer Hand auf dem Boden auf. Sie verblieben in der geduckten Haltung und ein Energiefeld umgab die Körper. Dieses hatte die die durchsichtige Farbe der Helmvisiere. Nur wenige Sekunden später explodierten die Ruinen der Hochhäuser.'' „'''J'etzt weiß ich wer die sind,“ funkte Frederic und erinnerte sich an die Heraldik der Schulterpanzer, „dass sind Bota Magna Veteranen, die sind schlimmeres gewöhnt als die Hordika und Visorak.“ „Wohl war,“ gab Barney zu und erinnerte sich jetzt ebenfalls an den kurzen Einsatz auf Bota Magna, „diese verwilderten Toa sind gefährliche Gegner.“ „Warum?“ fragte Lilith neugierig, „sind die auch bissig?“ „In gewisser Weise,“ erwiderte Frederic und zeigte auf einen der Kämpfer, „nein sie beißen nicht, sind aber dennoch nicht zu unterschätzen.“ „Warum setzen die nicht ihre Tarnsysteme ein?“ wunderte sich Barney und sah das die Turaga sich ihnen näherten, „auf Bota Magna haben sie diese auch benutzt.“ „Sicher,“ lächelte Frederic unter seinem Helm, „sonst währen die jetzt nicht hier.“ Die Executer deaktivierten die Tarnsysteme und die Bota Magna Veteranen grüßten sie. „Was verschlägt sie hier her?“ wollte der Veteran in Grünsilber wissen, „was haben sie verbrochen?“ „Schadensbegrenzung,“ erwiderte Barney und las die Dienstnummer des Veteran, „die Lobby hat einen letzten Versuch gestartet.“ „Deswegen sind wir auch hier,“ sprach der Veteran und stellte sich als Leutnant Gondon Fraser vor, „wir wurden vorübergehend abgezogen um Dragosh Paleon, Shiva De Stephano und Nova Freeman zu unterstützen.“ „Die sind in einer Siedlung der überlebenden Matoraner,“ sprach Ferderic und stellt sein Team vor, „sie bilden dort die Matoraner aus.“ „Waren die etwa auch auf Bota Magna?“ wollte Lilith wissen und zählte eins und eins zusammen, „sonst würden sie die beiden vermutlich nicht kennen.“ „Die drei Zesk werden wieder sehnlichst erwartet,“ meinte Gondon Fraser mit freudiger Stimme, „sie waren einige der besten Jäger seit Jahren.“ „Sie konnten den wilden Toa fast das Wasser reichen, mal von dieser komischen Fähigkeit abgesehen.“ „Aber jetzt sind wir erst mal hier und erledigen diesen Job,“ beendete Leutnant Fraser, „Bota Magna kann warten.“ „Gut,“ bestätigte Barney, „wir bringen sie zur Enklave.“ Die Gruppe die jetzt zu siebt war, machte sich auf zu einem Versteck wo die Furnobikes standen. „Die wilden Toa nennen die Zesk petit Diable à quatre Yeux,“ sagte Leutnant Fraser und stieg auf sein Furnobike, „kleine Teufel mit vier Augen.“'' '''''Epilog: Petit Diable à quatre Yeux "Kleine Teufel mit vier Augen" F'reitag den 25.02.09.100.000 n.n.Z, die Sieben erreichten die Festung der Enklave. Schon von weitem waren Matoraner in den neuen Rüstungen zu erkennen. Auch wurden die Autokanonen bereits montiert. Die Tore wurden ihnen bereitwillig geöffnet und sie konnten durch fahren bis auf den Platz vor dem Hauptgebäude. Dragosh Paleon, Shiva De Stephano und Nova Freeman begrüßten die Sieben und ihre Minen nahmen ernste Züge an. „Leutnant Gondon Fraser, ihr hier?“ fragte Dragosh entgeistert, „das bedeutet nichts gutes.“ Der Bota Magna Veteran nickte, „wenn die Mission auf Aqua Magna abgeschlossen ist, geht es wieder nach Bota Magna.“ „Also haben unsere Untersuchungen gestimmt?“ brummte Nova sauer, „und der Konzern hat sie in den Wind geworfen.“ „Gut geraten,“ gab Gondon Fraser kleinlaut zurück, „die Konzerntruppen wurden vernichtend geschlagen.“ „Lass mich raten,“ übernahm Shiva das Wort, „als sie kurz vor dem Sieg standen, hat der Planet sich eingemischt.“ „Ich habe mich in ihnen nicht getäuscht,“ meinte der Leutnant und sah besorgt aus, „nun muss das Imperium den Mist ausbaden.“ „So ein Scheiß passiert eben,“ gab Dragosh zurück, „da müssen wir durch aber erst wenn der Mist hier erledigt ist.“ „In welchem Fall muss das Imperium den Mist ausbaden?“ wollte Barney wissen, „paar Wilde abmurksen und den Planeten zurück erobern?“ „Ja so in etwa,“ erklärte Gondon Fraser mit gerunzelter Stirn, „wir sollen den Planeten zurück erobern, die Zesk und die Militärpolizei soll den Verräter nach Bara Magna überführen.“ '''''Nachwort; „'''W'ie weit haben die voraus geplant?“ wollte Barney wissen, „wenn das Viehzeug auf Bota Magna jetzt mit kämpft, muss die ganze Strategie angepasst werden.“ „Das Imperium hat schon begonnen,“ erklärte Leutnant Fraser mit ernster Stimme, „sie haben neue Hubschrauber gebaut und die Landungsshuttle verbessert.“ „Man muss zuerst die Tierwelt dezimieren,“ grummelte Dragosh und schüttelte den Kopf, „sonst ist eine Landung ohne Erfolg.“ „Aber so weit dazu,“ mischte sich Frederic ein, „jetzt muss erst mal diese Mission abgeschlossen werden.“ Jetzt nickten alle und wandten sich wieder den Matoranern zu.'' Hauprollen: Datei:Executer Henry Strooks.JPG| Executer* Barney Calhoun Datei:Executer Lilith Demon.JPG| Executer* Lilith Demon Datei:Dämonen Mutter Lilith.JPG| Executer* Frederic Frost * D'ie Executer „Vollstrecker“ sind eine Spezialeinheit der Imperialen Militärpolizei. Anders als die normalen Soldaten und Elitegardisten sind die Vollstrecker nicht der Generalität unterstellt. Die Executer dienen alleine dem obersten Militärgericht. Sie kommen im Regelfall nur selten zum Einsatz da es einen außerordentlichen Beschluss des Militärgerichtes voraus setzt. Diese Beschlüsse werden nur in drei Fällen vom imperialen Rat in Betracht gezogen. Wenn die innere Sicherheit gefährdet ist. Der Verdacht auf Verrat und Korruption besteht. Wenn eine zweifelhafte Entscheidung innerhalb des Rates auf 1/3 der Stimmen kommt obwohl sie gegen imperiale Richtlinien verstößt. So z. B. die Zerstörung von Objekt 3112 "Mata Nui". Die Executer werden ebenfalls dafür eingesetzt bestimmte Organisationen zu überwachen. Zu diesen zählen unter anderem die „Deep Core Soldiers“, die „Last Garrison“ und seit kurzem auch Teile des Wissenschaftsausschusses. Welche vom Militärgericht als „die Lobby“ bezeichnet werden. Datei:Vorox Dragosh.JPG| Dragosh Paleon Datei:Vorox Shiva.JPG| Shiva De Stephano Datei:Vorox Nova Freeman.JPG| Nova Freeman Datei:Feuer Paladine.JPG| '??? Datei:Feuer Paladine weiblich.JPG| ??? Datei:Luft Paladin.JPG| ??? Datei:Luft Paladin weiblich.JPG| ??? Datei:Hektor.JPG| Hektor Datei:Andromache.JPG| Andromache Datei:Achilles.JPG| Achilles Datei:Eudoros.JPG| Eudoros Datei:Helena.JPG| Helena Datei:Paris.JPG| Paris Soundtrack: thumb|right|500px|Theme 6: Final between the Ruins full|left|500px full|right|500px full|left|500px full|right|500px full|left|500px full|right|500px thumb|left|500px|Theme of the Executer thumb|right|500px|Theme of the Executer Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser